Knownabouts Wiki
THIS HAS NOW BEEN DEPRECATED IN FAVOUR OF http://knownabouts.herokuapp.com/ Welcome to the Knownabouts Wiki Leytonstone c1990 Describe your topic Evs and necess Language developed largely based on sarcasm and used by group of teenage friends growing up in Leytonstone, London, UK. Some expansion into workplaces and universities. To anyone reading it will likely come across as a private joke. I do not believe this to be a unique phenomena and consider most social groups to have at least have a few words that are privately known to describe common experiences: Not much and none - explaining that something is sufficient in supply i.e. money. Goooooooooooooooooooood - Deep low voice to express something which is anything but good Buddha recommendeds / recommended by Buddha - moral judgement... sarcasm related to any given activity that the Buddhist faith would not deem appropriate. Knownabouts - reference to the seemingly intangible and unintelligible nature of the universe and events therein. Appreciation that "knowns" are merely abstract and ephemoral events. Help and Assistance - expression to imply a lack of support. P and R (Point and reason) - Sarcasm - Activity not worth doing. "Thats a bit P&R innit?" Manariah - Manaria - Word used to describe something that is of low value. Sense and Sobes - Being intoxicated and talking nonsense. Cockery - expression of incompetence or propensity to make mistakes. Evers - Esoteric expression of nothing or something being in short supply. Matters/Matts - something of no consequence... "It Matts yeah?" Ever____ - Adding the first syllable of virtually any word after "Ever" to imply the negative of such word. Respected and revered - sarcastic viewpoint of a failed existence. Dry - (high pitched ullulated voice) sarcasm related to being wet. Warm - (high pitched ullulated voice) sarcasm saying it's actually cold. Veens (accent on the "ee") - expression that something is grossly inconvenient or impractical. Prez - expression of nothing or something being in short supply. Derub/Derubus - to exclaim that something is worthless. Nothing doing nothing - esoteric term used to describe imperceptible but suspected, karmic or spiritual happenings in the ether or behind the fabric of known reality. "The aura/s".... expression of moral guidance... "It's not the aura to not pick him up at the station when he has made an effort to come all the way from nears " Extras - something is in short supply..... " I bought him a drink but next time I saw him I got extras" "Under pant tea" Mythical brew produced through well steeped male undergarments, originated during Glastonbury festival 1993 or thereabouts. "The knowledge" used to describe the psychic context of a given situation. Derived from the black cab drivers intricate understanding of the A to Z Beliveables - Something hard to believe. Worsers - attractive female......."Did you see her she was worse" "No nice things" - after sitting opposite a rave that we had no money to go to we sat in long grass and got covered by "No nice things" "No connections" The slightly ambiguous but mysteriously synchronistic connections between events, people and places. "Thaaaannnks" deep raspy voice....sarcastic expression of non approval of a sitution. Comprehendables - something difficult to understand. Clumps - someone involved in a violent confrontation. Prouds - unwholesome activity of unspecified kind. Getting on a lev/getting levved - getting intoxicated. Man of style - expression of man whose style is not fashionable. The cold and dry's - That which is experienced during copulation. "Having the Jack Duckworths"... Incongrous expression related to having spiritual experiences through citing the most normal of people you could imagine in the form of a Coronation St. character of many years. Weaks/Weakers - opp. Expression of strength or potency. Smalls - representing something of large size. Common usage in relational to penis size and muscular build. "Juergen Smalls" Athletic mainland European man with large apendage who woos your lady friend. (often with South Seas free pearl diving experience just to rub it in) M-People - "Most people do those things." - "M People do those things".... reference to 90's wack dance music.... sarcasm: suggestion that most people are are not undertaking any particular stated activity. "M-people do those tings, those tings, those tings" Sung version. In essence doing norms* or normalness. *Norms/normalness/normals - abbreviation...out of the ordinary , abnormal "He was acting a bit norms when I last saw him" Mathusals, Mathusalate, Oogs, Ooging - various code names for cigarettes so parents would not know what we were talking about. Necess - something not required Brickers/Bricking.. "Doing a walk of considerable distance" or "The walk of nears/nearers" Required - something not necessary "Round the corner" - expressing that a place is far away. Clev - Unintelligent or unlearned mental or physical actions. Bercules - lies - "mans telling bercules" Derivative of Humbercalala's (Itchy bur-ding, Itchy chin etc.) Quilt - material protection against lifes problems and also used to affirm the negative... (I like vomitting ... quilt !) " I took my quilt for protection." Quilala - as above.... "Yeah... I'll be going to the meeting with my quilala" Because "quilalas" do not exist as a material object it appropriates the negative. Quiloomed - Being intoxicated. Reduced - Being intoxicated - negative implication. The originals / Doing the originals- having a very bad time... "He is having the originals" pursuing an activity that is surprising and risky. Diadoras - bad vibes or having disagreements. (Derived from the auras/not the aura) Mahobed/Mahoobed - getting intoxicated Healths brother - feeling ill, expressing that someone is unwell... originated at infamous Brighton party when man was intoxicated and not having a good time... healths brother... can be sung to the hip hop song...."South Bronx" replacing the words "South Bronx ,the south south Bronx " by Boogie Down Productions. Malolosed - getting intoxicated Styles - tricking someone or deceiving... "Man was running styles on me"... " He was trying to do styles" Smoothed - when someone had done you wrong or had met an unfortunate ending. Remain - to leave a situation or place or to pass away. It's fine, it's ok - sarcastic way of saying you had been wronged. "Most people die in their sleep" false statement expressing dark sense of humour. "At least we can remember than M people die in their sleep" False consolation. Brudder/Brother - applied to end of any sentence to imply the opposite. Around - when someone is not about anymore, " I have not seen Nutterdom Lowe since time, he's around yeah?" Nutterdom - situations that are getting out of hand Recents - referring to something that was a long time ago. Continue - high voice.. to recommend someone stops any given activity. Sane / saners - unexpected action or situation, abnormal actions or activity. Money back guarantee / money backs - used in conversation to imply unlikelyhood of something going as planned. The expecteds - unexpected event Long term diffs/ Everdiffs - actions which make little impact on proceedings. Often with reference to the Bardo realms "Long term diffs in the bardos seen." Sensation that any given actions will not be having negative karmic influence in the grand scheme of the unfolding of the universe. Worth, Worthers originals - Said in high pitched voice... when an activity was not approved of. "A lot" high pitched voice, expressing that something was inadequate. Category:Browse